


【尊礼】糕点师们的恶作剧

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 这是个短篇连续更新，且不定期更新。本文是送给飛魚2019年的生贺。甜腻过度，你们若是喜欢最好，不喜欢也请闭嘴。因为这篇文是为我自己而写的。





	1. 【尊礼】糕点师们的恶作剧 一

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

设定：传统糕点师尊X西点糕饼师礼

“尊哥，今天要做大福吗？”八田送来了新鲜的馅料，一边把货品搬进来一边推荐：“红豆沙和桂花蜂蜜糕，超级赞哦！”

“不是，想做点别的。”周防核对清单，拿起一袋绿豆沙检查着：“这个沙度好像不够细啊”  
“大绿豆是这样的，不过口感不错！放心，我妈已经试过了！”八田信心满满地说。

“哦呀！一次进那么多，你能卖完吗？”隔壁的西点师宗像礼司靠在门边调侃道。

“这不是你该操心的问题。我正在开发新品，还请你不要毫无顾忌地到我店里来。”周防看了他一眼，将箱子里的红枣泥取出来。

“放心，我对你店里的东西不感兴趣。既然是邻居，要好好相处比较好吧！”宗像轻笑了一下，推了推镜架话中有话地说：“再说，我做的新品不是也请你尝过了吗？”

“尊，你尝过宗像老师做的水果蛋糕了吗？味道怎么样？”负责面粉发酵烘焙的草薙出云从里面探出脑袋，吃惊地问道。

周防写单子的手停顿了一下，望向宗像毫不客气地评价道：“在那种加了香精和过多奶油的蛋糕里，再加上草莓只会让味道变得很奇怪。还不如分开来吃！”

“是吗......？”  
宗像夸张地叹了口气，故作失望地说道：“昨天的样品，6寸的草莓蛋糕你可是全部吃完了，原来你是那种会把不喜欢的东西全部吃完的人啊！”

“啧！吵死了！”被员工们盯着看，周防脸上有些挂不住了，“等我做好了也请你过来试吃，这样就扯平了吧！所以请你快点回去吧！”

宗像看着周防煞有介事的样子忍不住发笑，最后看了一眼摆在地上的各色馅料说：“那我就静候佳音了！”

看着竞争对手离开了，草薙才走出来，把一盒点心放在桌子上：“尊，这种带馅儿的糕点上面为什么要印字呢？”

“中国人管这个叫月饼，最初是为了区分各种馅儿才印字，后来也为了表达饼的不同寓意，又有人印上富贵、如意之类的。”周防拿起一块，左右端详着：“反正都是为了吃，印不印字又有什么关系？中国人真难懂……”

“呵呵，那可不好说哦！”草薙掰开了其中一个，立马有许多坚果碎末掉落，“要我说，既然要印字，不如印一些‘烦恼、痛苦’之类的，把烦恼和痛苦吃下去不是很快乐的事吗？”草薙边说着，在五仁月饼的边缘大口咬下去。

“唔……”周防眯起眼睛，若有所思地看着月饼上的字，忽然萌生了新的想法。

数日后。  
宗像礼司受到隔壁传统糕点师周防尊的邀请，前去品尝他新研发的点心。本来只是一句玩笑话，可是接到邀请时宗像还是忍不住期待着。到那人店里一看，洁白的餐布上摆了三个盘子，里面堆满了直径约5cm的点心，看得出是刷了黄油且印有花纹后烘烤而成的，散发着甜蜜香气。

“这分别是红豆蜜饯，苹果蜜瓜，桂花果脯三种馅的。你可以尽量吃，还有很多。”周防尊的左手肘向后搭在靠背椅上，摆出一个很随意的姿势向宗像介绍着点心的品种，顺手拿起其中一块津津有味地吃了起来。

一般会有人在客人动手之前兀自先吃起来吗？？  
宗像昂起下巴，不悦地注视着那个红发男人：“大家都知道糕饼的关键在于开发馅儿的品种，你如果只是这种程度的话，对于我来说没有试吃的价值。”

“不吃一个，又怎么知道不好吃呢？”周防并不在意他的贬损，挑起眉毛慢条斯理地说着。转眼间又去拿了第二块：“这可是我精心做出来的，真的不吃一块吗？”  
周防将手里的点心举起来，炫耀般地前后转动着，金色的瞳孔中透着得意的光芒，“原本我也不能理解客人对糕饼花纹的解读，不过现在我也体会到其中的乐趣了。”

当周防将那点心塞进嘴里的时候，表情忽然变得很愉悦，这一点令宗像有些糊涂，那火热的视线使他脸热，只好垂下眼睑仔细看了看那几盘点心。注意到问题所在的时候，宗像的脸上顿时发青，“腾”地站起身来大步离去了。

呵呵。这男人生气的样子，也蛮可爱的嘛！周防轻笑了一声。

“尊，你是小孩子吗？”草薙白了他一眼，带着责备的语气说道：“一般人会把别人的姓氏印在糕饼上，然后当着他的面吃下去吗？你这家伙......我觉得他恐怕不会就这么算了吧！”  
“我无所谓，他想怎么样都行啊！”周防一脸不屑地说着，其实心里却不由自主地期待着宗像的反应。

几天时间过去了，隔壁的西式糕点房一直风平浪静，周防的心里越来越没底了。这天的中午店里的休息时间，他和草薙正在打盹，隔壁的收银员淡岛小姐忽然造访了。

“你说什么？宗像做了一个半人高的巧克力雕像，正在往上面浇奶油？”草薙出云半张着嘴，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“怎么劝他都不说话也不停下了，老板很少这样暴走！想请你们帮帮忙！草薙，你去一趟吧！”  
“我去看看。”周防站了起来。  
“你不要去！”淡岛急忙叫住他，支支吾吾地解释着：“因、因为那个雕像.看、看起来好像是......老板你！”

“哈？”  
红发男人的眼睛睁得老大，震惊的表情变得有些扭曲，二话不说就冲了出去。  
“等一下——”淡岛急得想跟过去，草薙一把拉住她：“让他们两个人单独解决吧！周防回来之前，你就留在这里等消息吧！”

================================

叮铃铃。  
风铃声响起，周防尊已经站在了展示柜前，半张着嘴说不出话来。而宗像却丝毫没有停下来的意思，左手托着奶油盘子，右手聚精会神地在巧克力雕像上做着最后的处理。

那无疑是Q版的周防，已经完成的差不多了。雕像的手里还托着一个盘子，上面居然放的是一个奶油蛋糕的造型！

“你这家伙......”周防的声音沙哑低沉，像是攻击前发出的警告。  
“哦呀，你来了。我还担心做得不像你，你来得正好。”

不知道是不是错觉，周防觉得宗像脸上的笑容有些奇怪。果不其然，那男人停下了手里的活计，拿起盘子里用来切巧克力的刀——  
雕像的脑袋被弄下来了，宗像居然开始吃了！！

这.......真让人忍不了！  
周防尊猛地扑过去，将宗像按在了墙边，他手里的东西掉了一地。  
“唔！！”宗像的嘴被对方吻住，那男人的舌头蛮横地撬开他的嘴，在他还没有反应过来的时候，被牢牢地抱在怀里亲吻起来。

“呵呵，好甜......“好一会儿才放开他的唇瓣，周防舔了下嘴满意地说道。  
“你、你疯了吗？放手！”宗像狠狠地瞪着他，声音有些颤抖。想要推开周防，那人却怎么也不松劲儿。

“你这个人......唉。”周防轻叹了口气，“你那么想吃我吗？我已经过来了，怎么？又不敢了吗？”

“少胡说......八道！谁想吃你！”宗像这才意识到这一点，白净的脸颊涨得通红，生气地说：“还不是因为你擅自把我的姓氏印在糕点上，侮辱人也该有个限度吧！”

“我没想着侮辱你。”周防凑过去在他的发烫的脸颊亲了一下，“唉！就是字面上的意思。”

“哈？那样做难道不是要把我的店兼并掉的意思吗？”他绀紫色的瞳孔里透出凛然的神情，不依不饶地反问着。  
“啧！我说了，就是字面上的意思。”  
“喂......”见周防越凑越近，宗像从那野兽般的眼睛里看到了危险。  
“就是要吃了你的意思，你这都没理解到就开始回应我了吗？”周防扳起他的下巴。  
“才没——有回应你。”宗像觉得心跳快得要迸出胸腔了，长睫不自然地翕动着。  
........

原来如此。直接表达自己的意图，这才是周防尊吧！  
宗像再次被抱住的时候，全身的细胞都在颤抖。明明是性格不合的竞争对手，竟也不知不觉地相处了那么久，是什么时候开始的......  
我们可能在享受试探彼此的乐趣吧。

现在，已经没有继续试探的必要了。  
他们拥抱在一起亲吻抚摸着对方，被糕点甜腻的味道所包围着。  
沉浸在晕眩中。

【祝各位尊礼的小伙伴中秋快乐！】


	2. 【尊礼】糕点师们的恶作剧 一

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

今天周防尊很忙。  
一家餐厅接待的旅游团，希望在饭后能吃饭日本传统的甜点，特别委托他的店做大福和人形烧各五十份。他和草薙出云起了个早，终于把订单完成了。

草薙出云将最后的人形烧做好，从小窗递了出去：“尊！我这儿完成了。你又做了20个抹茶大福，是别人定的吗？”  
“不是。”

“哦，那什么时候给他们送货？”草薙不会问多余的话，那不是他该关心的范畴。  
“不用送，他们安排人过来取，我把这些东西放盒子里包好就可以了。草薙，下午做些动物饼干吧！”周防边说着，抬起头正好看见吧台上的台历，烦躁地皱了皱眉。

宗像礼司出国已经有一星期了。  
和他交往两个月了，他们恋爱的方式和别人很不一样。因为是不同类型的甜点，在一起讨论新品的开发，并成为其第一个试吃者，就是他们对彼此来说是特别存在的最好证明。而且，他们的性格特点使看法变得更加客观，当然这其中也少不了宗像的挖苦和嘲笑，以及周防毫不客气地反击。

表面上看起来，两个人的品位和对甜点的理解各不相同，实际上他们早已经水乳交融。 从精神到肉体，已经成了对方不能放弃的人。  
然而， 周防和宗像这种特有的相处方式，让店员们大为不解，但是他们似乎毫不在意。

日子平淡无奇地过去，宗像忽然说要去法国学习，开拓一下眼界。身边少了一个啰嗦的人，周防忽然觉得清净了许多。  
但是……那家伙也差不多该回来了吧！  
啧！谁要管他什么回来！  
他将一盒大福丢进箱子，赌气般地啧了一声。

“尊！我在问你话呢！今天的动物饼干做成小熊还是兔子？”草薙出云提高音量叫道。  
“做兔子和猫吧！”  
“这几天的饼干和馅饼，甜度高了些哦，有客人反应太甜了。”

周防没有说话，若有所思地望着手机，最后还是放弃了给宗像去电话的念头。那个人，说不定会得意地对他冷嘲热讽一番。

“听说宗像先生今天回东京哦。”草薙已经看出他烦躁的原因，装作若无其事的样子说道。  
“谁管他。”他嘴角微微上扬，随口应声道。这时候，大门上的风铃发出清脆的声响。

“小世理？”原来是隔壁西点店的收银管理员淡岛世理，见她手里捧着一个盒子走来了，草薙出云连忙从里面走出来。  
“老板交代了我把这个送来过，给周防先生的。”她边说着，将盒子打开后，草薙和周防看到里面的东西都不禁愣住了。

“这是……什么？！”  
周防眼睛睁得老大望着她。那应该是一个直径约10cm蛋糕，上面覆着厚厚的鲜红的类似于果酱的物质，散发出细腻的光泽和甜腻气味。直觉味道应该不错，但是外观实在惊悚，因为那颜色实在太像血了。

“草、草莓乳酪蛋糕，这个是老板交代给你们送过来的。”美女收银员被他们吃惊的眼神弄得有些尴尬，她求助般地望向草薙：“你们一起吃吧！那、那我就先回去了！”

淡岛匆匆离开后，草薙拍了拍周防的肩膀笑着说：“是不是那边的老板又想捉弄你啊！呵呵，这恐怖的东西你自己解决吧！我去做饼干了。”

“哼，那我就看看他又耍什么花招。”用叉子舀起一块放进嘴里，细滑的蛋糕湿度很大，除了乳酪还加的有蜂蜜，外面的果酱甜度是经过处理的。这样以来，就不会把果酱的酸度强化出来。

吃了一半，有客人光临。周防放下了手中的叉子：蛋糕的制作者出现了。

“怎么样？好吃吗？”宗像礼司走了进来，微笑着坐到了他的面前。  
“什么时候回来的？”擦去嘴角的果酱，周防问道。

“昨天晚上。原本定的是今天早上的飞机，想给大家一个惊喜，所以就提前回来了。”

“嘁，惊吓差不多！”周防清了清嗓子，瞥了一眼桌上的蛋糕说道：“这个乳酪蛋糕太湿了，而且口感太淡了。”  
“哦呀，难道不是因为你吃得太甜了吗？”宗像推了下镜架，对他的口味持怀疑态度。

“那总不至于完全不甜吧！再说甜品不甜，还叫甜品吗？”  
“唔.......既然这样，我再做一个稍甜的吧！”宗像摸着下巴，接着问道“还有吗？”

“比起口感，也只有你能把蛋糕做得那么可怕吧！”周防微微眯起眼睛，那一贯缺乏表情的脸上掠过一丝笑意。

“哈哈哈！能让你说出‘可怕’来，我真的要检讨了。”宗像笑了起来，十指交叠放在小桌上小声问道：“周防，我走的这段时间，你有什么新品可以让我可以尝一下吗？”  
周防手里把玩着打火机，望着蛋糕上面的草莓酱若有所思道：“有一个关于水果的想法，还没有试做。”

“对了周防，我从法国带回来不少东西，你下班后开车帮我送一下吧！”宗像站了起来说：“另外，我给你们大家都带的有礼物，稍后让淡岛送过来！”  
“宗像，你家有草莓吗？”周防叫住他。

西点店老板立刻明白了他的意思，细长地眼眸向上挑起：“不仅有草莓，还有菠萝芒果和桃子。”  
“我7点下班，到时候过去叫你。”

宗像离开后，草薙立刻从里面走了出来好奇地问道：“尊，你又有什么新想法吗？”

“只是一个想法。我们做的馅类糕饼，包括大福都是用加工过的果味酱还有果脯、坚果类的东西制作的，能不能用鲜水果呢？宗像的将水果放在蛋糕里烘焙出来的味道很不错，也许我们也可以尝试呢？”

“哈哈哈哈！”草薙忽然大笑起来，“我劝你放弃吧！西点的冷烘焙工艺和咱们完全不一样，再说水果加热了会腐化吧！”  
“吵死！我这不是正在想嘛！你快点去做饼干吧！”没想到被草薙无情地打击了，周防皱起眉头催促着。

真的不可行吗？周防的手在后脑勺摩挲着，但是没做之前就放弃，显然不是他的性格。

===================================

宗像的家，周防一共来过三次。这间两室的公寓整洁干净，空气中有若有似无的甜腻味道，让周防忍不住心荡神怡。  
各种果酱、沙拉还有蜂蜜等各种瓶瓶罐罐三大箱，还有许多甜品杂志和书籍，两个人费了不少功夫终于摆放完毕后，周防将他堵在厨房门口。

“居然买了那么多，你出国其实是去玩了吧？”周防扳起他的下巴，那鎏金的瞳孔里跳跃着危险的火焰。

“哦呀，不是阁下拒绝了我的邀请吗？”宗像笔直地和他对视着，唇角勾起一个狡黠的弧线：“还是说我不在，你寂寞了？”


	3. 【尊礼】糕点师们的恶作剧 二 P2

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

周防可没耐心和他斗嘴，直接堵住那张利嘴让唇舌缠绵在一起，搂住宗像的脊背让他的身体和自己紧贴在一起。

“你差不多点.......别光顾着做这种事，你不是要做新品吗？”周防粗重的鼻息渐渐加重，激吻终于结束的时候宗像有些难为情地摸了摸自己有些肿的唇瓣，轻轻地推了他一把，谁知周防搂住他腰的手偏不松开。

“那个等一下在做也......可以吧！现在有更重要的事要做。”男人不规矩的手悄悄臀肉揉搓着，情欲的火焰眼看着就要一发不可收拾，宗像却制止了他更进一步。

“让我先去睡一会儿，7小时的时差很要命的！”  
“宗像，你这家伙——！”  
戛然而止的亲密，实在让人泄气。周防瞪着宗像礼司，心里像猫爪一样，靠在墙壁上从口袋里掏出一支烟点上。

“希望我醒来的时候能吃到你做的点心！如果让我满意的话，会给你奖励哦！” 宗像的手臂撑在周防头部的旁边，紫色的双眸闪着神秘的光，他的表情中带着笑意，那种让周防无法拒绝的温柔笑容，时常像一股温暖和煦的风，让他的心渐渐平静下来。

“啧！知道了！”周防轻叹了口气。

宗像在进卧室前往厨房望了一眼，放心地去睡觉了。  
周防尊并不是一个轻易会被情欲冲昏头的人，一旦他开始工作，就会全幅精神投入。比起享受和他的肉体交缠，宗像更喜欢看他那副认真做甜点时的表情。他没有过多的话语，给人的感觉有些冷淡，对其他不相关的人或事都不关心。这样一个人，竟然对隔壁的竞争对手在意起来。周防像个孩子一样捉弄他，故意做些让他生气的事，又会非常认真的试吃他做的甜点。

不能不说，周防在感情方面其实是个很笨拙的男人。

宗像的口味极为挑剔，一旦发现味道不是喜欢的类型便不会再尝试。但就是这样一个男人，做出了相当合宗像心意的点心。为了不让周防发现这一点，他甚至委托别人去周防店里买来——  
会做这种事的自己，不也像是个孩子吗？  
外面不时传来一些厨具碰撞的声响，宗像竟觉得很安心，渐渐进入了梦想。

宗像被饿醒，是因为闻到了一阵像是烤酥饼的香味。外面的天色已经完全黑了下来，闹钟显示已经是晚上10点了。该出去看看情况了吧！

“做好了吗？”  
“好了，稍微凉一下就可以吃了。”  
周防听到了身后开门的声音，但是他现在正关注着刚从烤箱里端出来的“作品”。温度的变化对于香味以及口感都会有一定的变化，而这些是作为糕饼师必须积累的经验。  
“你把草莓怎么处理了？”宗像靠在门上问道。

这男人还真是擅长煽动别人！周防看到他时瞳孔不由地长大，不禁舔了下嘴唇。  
宗像的浴衣穿得很随意，灯光照在他的胸口上，映出一片细腻雪白，没有戴眼镜的他显得格外慵懒性感，而宗像礼司的注意力都集中在盘子，丝毫没有自觉地朝他走了过去。 

“这是......酥皮馅饼，颜色还可以，火候掌握的不错嘛，用的是黄油吗？”宗像拿起一块先闻了一下，仔细地翻看着酥饼，还能感觉到热气。

“是黄油，还加了一点点牛油，但是——”  
周防的话还没说完，宗像已经将酥饼送进了嘴里。

“啊呀！！混——啊！好、好酸！”  
宗像刚刚咀嚼到一半，脸上就露出难以名状的痛苦之色，俊脸扭曲着眉眼紧皱在一起，甚至连骂人的话都说不完整，用手捂着口鼻，眼泪都跟着下来了。

“酸？竟然是酸的。”周防皱着眉头，显然对这结果有些摸不着头脑。  
“你、你都放了什么？！”好不容易吞咽下去，宗像立刻问道。  
“橙子和草莓的果肉搅拌成酱，然后加了桂花末。”

宗像往嘴里猛灌了几口水，总算是好些了。他掰开另外一个馅饼解释道：“你这家伙没有常识......吗？馅饼不是蛋糕，放了新鲜水果以后一旦加热会提高果酸的酸度，所以才选择用糖腌制过的果脯啊！”

周防尴尬地笑了一下：“下次再试试别的吧！”  
“唉.......”  
“还觉得酸吗？”周防走过去，轻轻抚摸着宗像的脖颈，那柔滑的触感令人无法自持地滑向肩头。

“当然.....酸！喂......好痒！”男人掌心似乎带有电流，迅速地向宗像身体四处蔓延开来，浴衣一边的袖子已经滑落，周防将唇贴近锁骨细密的啃噬着。

“还是甜的好吧，宗像。”周防微微屈膝，磨蹭着宗像的大腿内侧，邪气地笑着看他，唇边溢出呻吟声，右手搂住他的腰部偏不让他躲开。

“......你是故意的吗？”  
“让该香甜的地方变得更香甜，这就是糕饼师责任吧？！”周防低沉的话语此刻变成了拷问，他的拇指按住宗像胸前小小的肉粒搓弄着，细密的快感让人晕眩，不一会儿宗像满脸便泛起了潮红。

“别在厨房......做这种事！你干什么——呀！”  
周防突然将手指沾满果酱涂抹在他的乳尖上，然后含住它吮吸着，舌尖不断地刺激着尖端让它更加涨大。猥亵地吮吸声加上又疼又舒服的感受令宗像羞耻地扯周防的头发，想让他停下了。

但是，周防真的停下了。  
他揽住宗像的身子，恶作剧般地看着他那张情动的脸，语气中带着玩笑般的要挟：“带我去你的卧室，不然我在这儿果酱涂满你全身。“

“你要是在这儿做……以后都别在碰我。”宗像紧紧抓住周防结实的手臂，绀紫色的眼睛里湿漉漉的，说话的声音更是倔强。

“唔.......”  
周防故作无奈地看了看那些馅饼，手指再次沾满果酱含住嘴里吮干净，然后重重地吻上宗像，慢慢地向卧室移动过去。

他的衣服掉落在门前，赤裸如白玉般的身体在周防的怀里轻颤着，房间里回荡着男人的喘息声，香甜的气息和荷尔蒙相互叠加，如同春药般刺激着彼此的神经。

“甜品，还是要甜的才好吃吧！”  
“是因为.......我给你吃了那个缺乏味道的乳酪蛋糕吗？”宗像的声音有些哑了，周防的手顺着腰线滑动到下半身，在刚刚高潮过的他的身体上慢慢制造出新的风暴。  
“我已经忘了。”

“阁下.......是小孩子吗？”宗像的喘息声渐渐紊乱。男人的手温柔地抚弄下，他紧绷的大腿内侧变得湿淋淋一片黏腻。终于，他受不住挑逗侧身勾住周防的脖子吻了过去，竟把那男人的唇咬破。  
“别说这些了，再来一次！”周防将他压在身下，陷入那片湿热中，将宗像推向欲望的巅峰。

“宗像，给你做的点心，在、在壁橱里！”  
“哈......什、什么？轻、轻一点！”  
周防在他耳边呢喃着说这些话的时候，宗像根本没办法专心听他说话了，他紧紧搂住周防的脊背，承受着他一遍遍地进攻，血液即将沸腾。

壁橱里一个精美的盘子里，是周防做好的抹茶大福。  
那是宗像最喜欢的味道。  
有好几次，周防过去试吃蛋糕的时候无意间发现，柜台的后面总有几块抹茶大福悄悄藏在那里。  
而周防尊当然认得自己做出来的东西。

次日，宗像为自己泡了一杯浓郁的红茶，一口气吃了三个抹茶大福。  
确实很甜。能把抹茶大福做得那么甜的，只有那个人吧！宗像轻叹了口气。


	4. 【尊礼】糕饼师们的恶作剧  三  P1

设定：传统糕饼师尊X西式糕点师礼

十一月的东京，气温渐渐转凉，这是糕点和热饮的旺季。为了迎接下个月的圣诞节，西点师们一早就开始做准备了。喜欢圣诞节的多是年轻人，要求也一年比一年更加严格。既要求口味独特，有要求造型别致，还要芬芳的气味。选用的原料以及艺术美感都特别能考验西点师的造诣。

因此，每年的十一月，比起隔壁传统点心店，宗像礼司的西点蛋糕店就显得忙碌许多。

“经理，您的快递到了！” 收银小姐淡岛世理刚刚签收了一个大箱子，是从新西兰寄来的国际快递，上面贴着硕大的“易碎”字样，这一看就是宗像的东西。

“好的，谢谢！”宗像正在看杂志，上面有血多国际甜品的新资讯，对启发思路很有帮助。听到快递的消息，他立刻站起身来走到了前台，这一箱东西他已经等了一周了。

偌大的纸箱拆开后，淡岛世理发出一声惊呼。里面至少有30支大小不等的管状容器。  
“这些是.......Cream？经理，我们要换掉现在的奶油供货商吗？”

“不是，因为接到了几个很苛刻的私人订单。日本的奶油口感都太过普通了，所以想一试进口的品牌。”宗像仔细地检查着每一支的生产日期，将压在下面的几个冰淇淋大小的盒子摆在桌子上，对淡岛说：“这几盒白巧克力很贵的，你帮我放到冰箱里去吧！”

淡岛立刻捧着那些巧克力走进内堂，冷柜里还有几盘宗像试做的乳酪半成品。看着老板那么认真，连带着她也对圣诞节充满了期待。

宗像取出几个碟子，从几个没尝过的奶油管子里挤出一点儿放在上面。稍微闻了一下，有芬芳的乳香味，那也是他很中意的味道，用小汤匙舀了一点儿放进嘴里，那柔滑的口感简直像是踩在云里，宗像的精神放松下来，嘴角情不自禁浮起一丝微笑。

“是奶油吗？哼......宗像，吃这东西也能让你露出那种表情吗？”

从店大门的方向突然传来的声音，那沙哑熟悉的嗓音让宗像立刻警觉起来。被破坏了兴致，他放下手里的碟子朝那人望了过去，不快地说道：“那当然，你这样的粗人怎么可能理解到奶油的美妙！”

突然来访的人是宗像的邻居，传统糕饼店的老板周防尊。还没到下午的营业时间，他迈着懒散的步伐慢慢走过去，腰上的钥匙链发出金属摩擦的声响，他朝纸箱里看了一眼后玩笑般地说道：“这东西热量太高了，现在的女孩都怕胖，她们真的会吃吗？”

“奶油和奶油也是不同的。算了，说这些你也不会懂。”宗像推了推镜架，无奈地叹了口气，他拿起汤匙打算继续品尝。

作为竞争对手，周防尊早已习惯了他的冷嘲热讽。可是作为恋人，周防心里有些不痛快，毕竟这半年来，宗像做的蛋糕样品，他也吃了不少，要说他对奶油完全不懂，确实有种被小瞧了的感觉。

“是吗？那让我也看看到底有什么不同吧！”周防舔了下嘴唇，好奇地看着那几个碟子。

“喂——周防！手上有那么多细菌，竟然用手将食物直接放进嘴里。真是难以置信！你是小孩子吗？”  
见周防用手指剜了一坨奶油，放进嘴里津津有味地品尝起来。宗像惊讶地呵斥着，一双紫瞳瞪得老大。

“啧！吵死了！”  
周防皱了皱眉嘟囔着，走到吧台前抽了张纸巾擦了擦手。转过身来时，从他那金色瞳孔中投向宗像的眼神忽然变得有些暧昧：“我的手，有那么多细菌吗？我看你还不是好好的，还比前段时间还精神了。”（注：详见《糕点师们的恶作剧》二）

这家伙……！  
听出了周防的弦外之音，宗像的脸倏地红了。不甘于被那男人肆无忌惮地挑逗，他微微昂起下巴，面若冰霜地说道：“说不定只是我的免疫力强吧！周防，我这里可不像你的店，卫生要求是很高的。马上就要到营业时间了，没别的事阁下请回吧！”

被下了逐客令，周防才想起了这次过来的目的，他在后颈窝摸了一把，语气颇为认真地说：“最近，我在调一种抹茶酱，粘稠度不太够，想加点别的东西。你对添加剂比较熟悉，有空过来看看吧！”

说完后，没等宗像回答转身离开了，他冲着身后挥了挥手：“你的奶油，再不放冰箱里就要变味了！”

没想到这个自负的男人会向自己求助。不过这种事在网上查一查很容易解决的吧？他不会又在计划着什么吧？宗像礼司满腹狐疑地望着周防尊的背影，真正引起他注意的是周防正在调制的“抹茶”酱。

不会又像他做的抹茶大福那么甜吧……  
宗像暗暗思付着。

===============================

几天后。  
快到结束营业的时间了，负责烘烤的师傅草薙出云开始打扫后堂，算好发酵的时间将和好的小麦粉放在柜子上。而周防尊算好钱款后，正着手收拾展示柜里没有卖完的点心。

“这几天红豆馅的大福卖得不错，为什么红豆馅酥饼卖不动呢？”周防见托盘里还剩得的有七八枚，颇为不解地自言自语道。他掰开一块尝了尝，味蕾受到了刺激，顿时皱起了眉：“好甜！”

“这酥饼怎么回事？”周防撩开后堂的帘子，冲着里面嚷着。  
草薙刚刚收拾完，赶紧走了出来：“可能是在制作酥皮的时候也加了糖的原因，明天我调整一下吧！”

叮铃铃——  
门上的风铃响起，周防朝那边望去，原来是宗像礼司。来访者今天穿着卡其色风衣，里面是深紫色衬衣系着鹅黄色领带，脸上带着温和清爽的微笑，金边眼睛更添了几分儒雅帅气，乍一看宗像俨然社会精英，总之和甜点扯不上关系。

“晚上好。”西点师打着招呼，走到周防的面前。

“我们在准备打烊了。”  
周防这句话的意思宗像不用等太久，一会儿就可以下班了。

注意到周防摆在小桌上的那几枚酥饼，宗像仔细地看了看，一本正经地解说道：“经过高温烘烤过，糖分子会加速运动处在脱水状态，冷却后糖分子将气化的水分子包裹起来再度结晶，进如口中融化后会放大糖的甜度。原来是这样……”


	5. 【尊礼】糕点师们的恶作剧  三  P2

设定：传统糕饼师尊X西式糕点师礼

“你这家伙不去研究化学真是太可惜了！”周防调侃道。

“淡岛小姐最近迷上了红豆馅酥饼，那甜度简直令人发指。没想到是阁下的店做出来的。” 宗像嘴角微微上扬，一副恍然大悟的表情，视线越过周防，投向了草薙出云。

“呵呵，难得她喜欢。”发现周防正瞪着他，草薙难为情地抓着脑袋，抬头看了看对面墙上的挂钟，忙乱地抓起手边的衣服：“到下班时间了！尊，宗像先生，我先走了啊！”

草薙出云离开后，周防接着整理未销售完的点心，他冲宗像使了个眼色：“你先坐一会儿，我还有十分钟。”

“周防，你调制的抹茶酱怎么样了？”宗像问道。

“差不多了。既然你过来了，就尝尝看吧！”周防放下手中的伙计，走进烘焙室。不一会儿，从里面拿出一个啤酒杯大小的白瓷罐，罐身上画着蝴蝶飞舞的图案，给里面的东西更增加了神秘色彩。

盖子打开后，抹茶特有的气味飘散出来。若有似无的的苦涩，带出盎然醇厚的清香，仿佛还有蜂蜜的甜腻混在其中。宗像很享受这气味，好奇地问道：“在试吃之前，我想先知道这里面，除了抹茶还加了什么？”

周防的手掌将蓬松的红发从前向后捋了一把，停顿了片刻后说道：“蜜豆，黄瓜汁，牛奶，炼乳，青苹果汁。还有一匙蜂蜜。”

光是配料都让宗像暗自吃惊，抹茶酱而已，加入那么多东西，还能吃的出抹茶味吗？宗像吞咽了一下，用小勺搅动里面的东西，有种冲调芝麻糊的既视感，他微微皱起眉：“果然……这样吧，你把燕麦磨碎加进去，应该就可以解决了。”

“不尝尝吗？”周防点了点头，然后抬起眼望着宗像，试探地问道。

从刚才开始，宗像就察觉到那视线火热地缠绕着他，甚至被注视的皮肤都变得滚烫。这“奇怪”的抹茶酱，不会还有什么其他的东西在里面吧……他用中指推了下镜架，警惕地看着他：“加了黄瓜汁和炼乳？恕我难以想象这味道——”

“放心，味道不错的。调好了以后，我用来改良抹茶大福。”周防轻笑了一声，注视着宗像。那人听到“抹茶大福”时，瞳孔微微张大，脸上的表情很是复杂。上次邀请周防去自己的住所时，周防曾为他做过。可是，这男人是什么时候发现他爱吃这东西的？宗像觉得自己低估了周防的敏锐。

“其实现在大福的味道很好了，实在不必——唔！”宗像态度认真地说着，嘴巴里突然钻进了异物，使他大惊失色地睁大了眼睛。  
“怎么样？有没有清香感？”  
“唔……有。拿出……”宗像含糊不清地回答着，抓住了他的手臂。

就在宗像没有注意到的片刻间，周防右手二指掬起一些抹茶酱，放进了他的嘴里。轻柔地拨弄着他的舌尖。使抹茶的味道溢满整个口腔，时而浓郁时而淡雅。敏感的上颚被指头搔弄着，唾液立刻充满口腔，随着周防的搅动传出奇怪的水声。

“周防……你干什么……”  
“你觉得呢？”周防的手指开始朝内戳刺着，这简直就像……  
一股股热流涌向腰腹，宗像的肩膀颤抖着。说起来，他们已经有一个多月没做过了，被周防撩拨至此，宗像暗暗憎恶起男人的劣根性。他的长睫毛翕动，因为缺氧和心跳加速使得脸涨得通红。仿佛被周防金色瞳孔里跳跃着情欲火焰所迷惑，宗像轻轻地舔舐起那指尖上甘美的抹茶酱，舌头裹住他的指腹吮咬起来。

手指处传来的酥麻感，再看看这淫亵的画面。周防的呼吸渐渐变得粗重，听见那人喉咙里传出漾着水声的呻吟，他一把搂住宗像的腰，使他的下半身紧靠着自己。

“好……好了！住、住手，周防！”  
下侧腹的异样感令宗像惊喘着抓住那只手。粗硬的手指抽出时，带出些许湿滑的津液来，轻轻地涂抹在他的唇瓣上。  
“味道怎么样？”  
“咳咳……除了太甜以外。”宗像用手帕尴尬地擦试着唇角。  
“呵呵，有细菌的味道吗？”周防恶作剧地问着，脸上浮起调侃地笑意。

这家伙可能只有三岁孩子的智商吧……  
宗像望着他，昂起下巴的样子姿态优雅极了，他眼角微微上扬浅笑着：“你这种程度的细菌，对我来说根本没有用吧。”

见他转身要走，周防急忙叫住他：“喂！你这是什么意思？”  
“你还不走吗？”  
“唔……？”周防怔怔地看着他，似乎不确定宗像是不是生气了。

“刚才那种事……还是回到卧室再做吧。”  
宗像停下脚步，望向周防紫眸中漾起温柔的波纹。

“呵呵，说的是呢！”  
糕饼师恍然大悟地点了点头，关掉店铺的灯，跟着他走了出去。

话说，宗像选在这个时间到店里，其实就是来接他的吧？应该把那罐抹茶酱带回房间去……太失策了。  
周防不动声色地看了一眼坐在副驾驶的宗像，心里暗暗地思付着。


	6. 糕点师们的恶作剧   四

设定：传统糕饼师尊X西式糕点师礼

转眼就到了平安夜当天，宗像礼司的蛋糕店提前了两个小时上班。今天有好几单特别定制的蛋糕，还要做比平时增加20%的成品售卖。店主宗像几天前就已经设计好了蛋糕的样式和口味，如果客人反馈好的话，圣诞节当天和新年宗像打算再多做一些。

“您昨天定的蓝莓水果蛋糕，淡岛姐，一共是2580日元。”一个二十岁上下的青年将打包好的蛋糕放在了收银台前，一对情侣跟着他走过去结账。

“好的，这是找您的钱和小票。”淡岛世理今天的心情好极了，因为还不到五点，店里的成品已经卖出去四分之三了。这名青年叫做道明寺安迪，是大学生临时来店里打工的。他活泼的性格倒是很适合这份工作，给客人做简单推介，还帮忙收拾堂食的餐具，多亏了他忙前忙后淡岛省了不少心。

相比之下，他们的老板宗像礼司脸上却看不出什么表情来。后堂已经没有蛋糕胚需要制作了，他终于有时间坐下休息一会儿，顺便思考眼前的事件。就在半小时前，他收到一个快递，盒子打开露出里面的东西，从外观和气味来看像是一个蛋糕：大约8寸的圆形，表层覆盖厚重的果酱是危险的深蓝色，白色巧克力（应该是)手工雕刻的月亮和几颗星星是不规则的形状，挂在用抹茶酱手绘的圣诞树上。

一般来说，没有人会给蛋糕师送蛋糕。快递的寄件人“琴美”，显然是个化名。宗像将那蛋糕打开后放在面前的小桌上，陷入了沉思。

“琴美，是不是您的.......女性朋友？”淡岛拿着包裹盒子仔细地看着。  
“并没有相熟的女性叫这个名字。” 宗像微笑着摇了摇头。

“经理，我觉得扔掉比较好。”淡岛毕竟是女性，对来路不明的东西戒心非常重，她见经理不说话，小声建议道。

“哇呜！这东西不会有毒吧！”道明寺夸张地向后退了一步。

宗像拿起小勺轻轻拨开边缘，露出里面的蛋糕胚，大概是鸡蛋用多了，还算细腻的蛋糕坯颜色很黄，而且蛋奶气味很浓，不像是有毒的样子。即便如此，他也没有打算轻易入口。

正在他犹豫的时候，有人推门进来了。那高大健硕的身材和满头火红的头发，一进店立刻彰显出强烈的存在感。

“欢迎光临！”临时员工热情地招呼着，看着那人声音渐渐弱下来。因为这人根本不像是来买东西的，鎏金的瞳孔透出凶悍的气质。

“道明寺，这位是我们店隔壁传统糕饼店的老板周防尊。这个人可不管你欢不欢迎，他都会隔三差五地光顾。所以，可以不用管他。”宗像向新人介绍着，打趣道：“周防，今天你很清闲吗？不过，今天我可没有样品可以送给你品尝。“

“别说的我好像专门过来蹭蛋糕的一样。”  
“呵呵！感谢阁下一直以来做我们的试吃员。”

周防锐利的眼神先上下打量着道明寺，接着坐到宗像的面前，看到他手里握着餐具，又看了看桌上的东西，冲他使了个眼色：“你继续吃吧！”

“这个蛋糕是一个叫‘琴美’的人寄来的，我在想她是不是记错了地址，因为我并不认识这个人。”宗像试探着说，如果是这样，这东西很有可能是寄给门牌号只差一位的周防。

“不管寄给谁，食物这东西谁收到就是谁的。”

“那可不行！今天是平安夜，万一是礼物就糟糕了。”宗像看着被自己扒开的地方，有些歉意地说，“再说.......”

“万一有毒的话——”道明寺再一次表达了自己的意见。话还没说完，周防忽然转过脸瞪着他，那可怕的表情使道明寺后背打了个冷战。

“你也这么认为吗？”周防皱着眉，望着对面的西点师。

“我不确定。”  
红发男人的表情变得有些复杂，他的目光落在蛋糕上开始分析道：“首先，以我的经验来看，蛋糕没有下毒。如果有毒，和糖分奶油等辅料混合后气味会有变化。第二，我不人为会有人专门给蛋糕师寄蛋糕投毒，这太愚蠢了。第三，不管是谁寄来的，今天是平安夜，你就当做是收到礼物这么想不是很好吗？第四......”  
“第四？”宗像很少见周防一次说那么多话，饶有兴趣地问道。  
“这蛋糕做得相当粗糙，应该是某人手工制作的，有谁会在自己做的食物里下毒呢？”  
“.......”  
大概也觉得他的话有道理，宗像没有再说什么，不过今天周防确实和平时不一样。宗像的店凡是从柜台里端出来的蛋糕，他经常会自说自话地吃起来。

“既然阁下认为是安全的，不如先是吃一口怎么样？”宗像微微抬起下巴，潋紫的瞳孔里带着恶作剧般的笑意望着对面的男人。

这家伙！  
果然，周防脸色一沉，眼睛也张大了不少。正要发作时，他的店员闯进来打断了僵局。

“尊！尊！你现在别吃蛋糕啊！”  
进来的男人隔壁店的烘焙师草薙出云，他焦急地跑到周防身边：“昨天定人形烧的客人来电话了，说要追加20份，问我们今晚上能不能赶出来？”

周防缓缓地站起身，眯起眼睛望着宗像，那男人嘴角忽然扬起的笑容到底是什么意思。他最后看了一眼那个深蓝色的蛋糕，叹了口气说：“如果实在害怕，就扔掉吧！”

随着周防二人的离开，店里的气氛忽然就放松下来，道明寺深深地吐了口气。

“经理！等一下！”  
淡岛看到宗像舀了一勺蛋糕放进嘴里，脸色苍白地惊叫出声。可是已经来不及了，她吃惊的不止于此，因为经理的样子并不像中毒，而且看起来还挺高兴。

“您知道是谁寄的了吗？”道明寺也跟着问道。

宗像没有说话，细细地品尝着那个古怪的蛋糕。就在草薙出云闯进来的那一刻，他马上发现了端倪。此刻他的心里，反复想着几个词：琴美(kotomi)——美琴（mikoto)——尊(mikoto)。

因为不想让他的店员发现周防尊竟然会给宗像做蛋糕，如果直接写“美琴（mikoto）”一定会被立刻发现，所以干脆把名字反过来写成“kotomi”。蛋糕那堪称恐怖的造型，恐怕也只有本不擅长做蛋糕的人才会弄成那样子！

这应该是他送的圣诞节礼物吧！  
还真是“惊悚”的礼物啊.......宗像暗暗地笑了。  
吃了三口宗像就放弃了。不过也足够了，这差不多是他的极限了。 因为那蛋糕实在是太甜了。喜欢把甜点做到这种程度人，除了他周防尊还有谁？

宗像放下餐具时，已经开始认真考虑回礼的事了。


	7. 【尊礼】糕点师们的恶作剧 五  P1

设定：传统糕饼师尊X西式糕点师礼

这是宗像礼司第一次到周防尊的房间来，50平米左右的一室一厅的公寓里充满了单身男人的气息：家具简单，私人物品少，不过总体来说挺干净。刚一推开门，他就闻到若有似无的果脯、坚果类独有香甜气味。大概这是糕点师特有的味道吧！

客厅上方形的吸顶灯是正白光，亮度合适，家具的颜色很素净。要说有什么特别吸引人的，就是沙发上两个巨大的靠枕，大概是周防单独买的。那靠枕上红色火焰的花纹和沙发完全不配套，

“还不错，比我想象中的好很多啊！做食物的人，一定要讲究整洁干净才行。”站在房间的中间，视线飞快地掠过各个角落，微笑着称赞道。

“什么意思？我给你留下的印象很邋遢吗？不过，能得到你的肯定真不容易。“周防的将外套挂在大门旁的衣帽架上，双手叉在腰间问道：“你要喝点什么？啤酒还是饮料？”其实周防昨天才打扫过，本来打算明天邀请宗像，没想到他却来个“突然袭击”。

“饮料？你平时不喝茶吗？”宗像愣了一下，朝冰箱走去。  
“那玩意儿太苦了，只有你才会喜欢吧！”主人去把卧室和厨房的灯都打开了，整个房间顿时变得明亮起来。

当打开冰箱的时候，宗像礼司倒吸了口气。里面整整齐齐地码着6盒草莓牛奶，三罐啤酒，还有一盒草莓，两盒三明治。

“阁下对这东西的执念令人惊叹啊！”宗像取出一盒冲他摇晃了一下。

“洗完澡喜欢喝一盒而已，这也不能算执念吧！”周防坐在沙发上，为自己点了支烟，眯着眼睛看着他：“反正我这里没有茶，你自便吧！”

宗像走到他身边坐下，语气忽然认真起来：“恕我直言，你的口味太重了。”  
“唔？是说我抱男人吗？”周防的手搂住他的肩膀，在他脸颊吻了一下。

“我在跟你说正事！”  
周防炽热的呼吸喷在他脸上， 引起毛孔的轻微战栗，宗像皱起眉扳过男人的下巴，一脸严肃地看着他。

“唉，你说吧！”多少有些扫兴，不过周防还是打算听他说完。

“阁下喜欢吃甜食，连制作售卖的点心也甜得过分，草薙出云都没有跟你提过吗？”宗像停顿了一下，接着说：“吃得太甜的话，会影响身体健康，虽然不是立刻显露病症，但是持续刺激味蕾的话，最终会导致糕点师很难辨别甜酸度。周防，这对糕点师来说可是很严重的！”  
“.......”  
“也就是说，如果你还要继续吃那么甜的话，总有一天会尝不出甜味！”  
“......”  
对方没有反驳，大概听进去了。宗像轻轻叹了口气，双手环住周防的脖子，半开玩笑般地说道：“你如果不注意的话，总有一天会吃不到你做的大福了。”

他纤长的睫毛颤动着，眼睛里闪着的光。周防慢慢凑近他，撅住那柔软的嘴唇亲吻着，宗像立刻迎上去，两人的唇瓣黏腻地纠缠在一起，舌尖相互舔舐挑逗，周防用力吮住他的舌根，狂风暴雨般地翻搅着。  
宗像微眯着眼睛，搂住周防的手情不自禁地抚摸着他蓬松的红发，喉咙里传出轻软的低吟声。近乎窒息的亲吻终于结束了，周防发现他压住自己身上。那双紫瞳带着笑意，正暧昧地俯视着他。

“看样子，你是想先吃我啊！”周防的手钻进他的衬衣，掌心紧贴着背脊上柔滑的皮肤抚摸着，指尖在敏感的腰窝处若即若离地画着圈，甚至能感觉到肌肉紧绷起来的轻颤。

“不行吗？”  
宗像狡黠地笑着，食指在他的喉结上滑过，慢慢地向下移动着。

转瞬，那只白皙灵活的手已经悄无声息地钻入了他的皮带，要命的地方被擒住的时候，周防的喉骨不自然地滑动了一下。身体虽然诚实地回应着宗像的抚弄，但是这男人给予敏感处的抚慰却宛若隔靴搔痒，反倒让周防更加难耐。  
他眯着眼睛笑了笑：“行啊，不过，后果得自负！”

当宗像的手圈住他根部轻揉的时候，周防的嘴角僵硬地抽动了一下，忍无可忍地翻身起来，将这个肆意放火的人扛在肩上，战场立刻转移到了卧室。

“明天我11点去店里，还请阁下——唔！”  
宗像被压倒在床上，情势旋即逆转，本想趁现在提醒一下，可是那红发男人自顾将他碍事的衣物除去，抱住赤裸雪白的肉体上下其手，他的眼中跳动着熊熊火焰，根本听不进任何话了。

“你在求我我手下留情吗？宗像.....”周防在他小巧的白玉耳垂上轻舔着，引来一阵轻颤。  
“怎么可能.......哈！”  
.......  
周防尊不喜欢宗像礼司求饶，他也不会求饶。他喜欢畅快淋漓地做爱，不代表他会纵欲。当然，在面对宗像主动撩拨的时候，周防一定会给予双倍的回应。

小小的房间里，充斥着男人们的喘息声。那混沌不清的呻吟声，成了情欲的助推剂。他们享受着进攻与防守带来的快乐，肉体摩擦体液混合带来的甘美滋味，如同毒药一般迷惑着他们。

周防喜欢将埋在宗像胸口睡觉，从腋下抱住他的脊背，这个姿势能听见宗像的热烈的心跳声，那是最为诚实的爱语。睡熟了以后，甚至会勾住怀里人的小腿，肢体紧紧缠在一起。而宗像则抱着那颗脑袋，轻抚着蓬松浓密的红发简直抱着像只贪睡的大猫。欢爱结束，宗像的身子疲累得只能纵容周防像八爪鱼一样搂住自己，不过，他也挺享受这种拥抱方式的。

夜幕深沉，月色如水。  
宗像的呼吸渐渐趋于平稳，周防觉得今夜似乎比往日更加寂静，仿佛置身在大海中，意识渐渐模糊，眼前的画面仿佛被墨汁晕染变得模糊不清。  
终于，他陷入了梦境中。

==================================

“陛下，陛下！该出发了！”  
恍惚中听见了草薙出云的声音，周防缓缓抬起眼皮，原来自己刚才坐在王座上睡着了。被唤醒后他立刻四周看了看，这才清醒过来。今天有重要的事要去cookie山，必须由他这个国王出席的重要祭奠仪式。

周防站起身束紧腰带后，左右展开双臂，仆人立刻上前替他穿好外衣，并系好大红色斗篷，小心翼翼地将镶着红宝石的王冠递给他。

“您的草莓奶昔。”一个侍女低着头恭敬地举着托盘，将一个银杯送到王的面前。

奶昔幼滑浓郁，混合着草莓果肉的香甜，那正是周防尊喜爱的味道。喝完后，他拿起手边的权杖大步走下台阶，描金线橄榄枝图案的羊皮靴子既轻便又结实，他的步伐轻盈地像踩在云里，地上的波斯地毯在他看来就像是一块栗子蛋糕一般松软。

纯金的权杖顶端也镶嵌着一颗红宝石，阳光的照射下光彩夺目，斗篷迎风轻拂，周防昂首阔步走向殿外，他气势汹汹，神情骄傲。十数个仆人跟在身后，好一副威风八面的景象。殿外至少上千人等候，见王出来纷纷向他弯腰施大礼，他手臂自左向右用力一挥，就算是对臣民们的回应，然后径直走向不远处一匹枣红色戴着华丽马鞍的骏马，他们已经等候多时了。

“陛下，请上马。”

草薙微笑着欠身，并帮他稳住马身。周防端详着他，这位是他的国师。草薙今天身穿着金黄色羊毛对襟长衫，胸前挂着玛瑙石穿成的项链，一根鳄鱼皮宽腰带上装饰着宝石和紫藤花纹，左右腰侧都挂着长串涂了金漆的小骷髅头。作为国师，他的气质亦是非常出众。

周防翻身上马，下意识地摸了摸胸前挂着的物品，那是用黄金链子挂着的一个雕刻着奇怪图腾的金葫芦。那样东西仿佛是周防自出生就带来的，非常重要东西。

“陛下，这里面装的是咱们cookie国的命脉，请您千万小心保管。”草薙解释着，再三叮嘱道。

周防点了点头，他现在要去cookie山主持祭祀活动，保佑国民能做出好的糕点。他本人酷爱甜食，经过艰苦努力才创建了cookie国，全靠了这个东西才得以延续。他左手举起权杖，右手拉紧缰绳，朝马肚子上用力一蹬，随即向众人发号示令：“全体出发！”

一行人浩浩荡荡的穿过街市，刚刚走进大福广场，周防忽然停了下来。他看见一个的男人正坐在大福塔上，他端着白瓷碟子，手持餐叉动作优雅地吃着蛋糕。身边还放着一个精致的小盒子。这人见到国王既不躲避又下来行礼，仿佛是故意为之。

这座大福塔是由十几个滚圆且巨大的大福石堆砌而成的，足有七八米高。周防不禁好奇他是怎么上去的。那男人也转过脸望着他，袖口和前胸都镶着许多紫色水晶，在阳光的照射下发出夺目的光。虽然看得不甚清楚，周防确信那是个样貌英俊的男人。

“哦呀，您就是cookie国的国王吧？”那人的声音清澈如冬天的泉水，划破空气从上至下传来。


	8. 【尊礼】糕点师们的恶作剧 五  P2

设定：传统糕饼师尊X西式糕点师礼

“你在吃什么？”  
周防闻到一股好闻的味道，有水果的清香还有蜂蜜的浓郁，好像还有藏在桃木盒子里的名贵香料气味，若有似无，时而幽微若线香般消散，时而浓烈如酒般厚重。与其说是食物，更像是一种体味。

“我自制的蛋糕，口感胜过cookie国任何一款点心。”

草薙认出他的装扮，他的胸前挂着一个五角星的银质牌子，那是巫师的标志。他连忙拉住周防的胳膊小声说：“他是巫师，据说从邻国来做什么......糖分研究的，传说吃了他的东西会被支配味觉。”

“哼，无稽之谈。”  
周防不屑地摇了摇头，用权杖指着塔顶的人：“你是......宗像礼司吧？”

“真令人吃惊，陛下竟然知道我。”那人敷衍地笑了笑，边说着又继续吃着自己的蛋糕。  
“宗像，我们谈谈吧！”周防只觉得那气味撩得他心痒难耐，放低声音说道。

“用你脖子里挂着的金葫芦换我这盒蛋糕。”  
对方似乎看穿了国王的心，直接了当地提出了要求。宗像放下手中的碟子，眼神犀利地望向他。

草薙这下慌了神：“陛下，不要相信他的鬼话！”

周防尊昂着头，陷入了沉思。太阳光有些刺眼，宗像礼司墨蓝色的发丝随着风微微拂动，白皙俊俏的面孔，高高的鼻梁，因为没有带领巾而露出了修长的脖颈，有种莫名的性感。这样的距离，他甚至能看见宗像鼻尖上覆着的薄汗，美好的唇形勾勒出自信且威严的笑容。

“至少，你得先从那上面滚下来。”周防的声音很低沉，带有命令的口吻。  
“那么请您抓紧缰绳！”  
只见那人纵身一跳，直接落在周防的身后，并且姿势完美地骑在了马背上。他这套危险且华丽的动作，把周围的人吓得不轻，纷纷散开。

宗像右手端着盒子绕到周防的胸前，墨蓝色印着栀子花花纹的纸盒用红色丝带包装得严严实实。接着，他的下巴蹭过周防的肩头，轻声说道：“您确定要吃吗？蓝莓乳酪蛋糕，味道甚至胜过cookie山顶那棵圣树结的果子。”

“哼，你这个人要是不那么啰嗦，说不定我会考虑聘请你做我的糕点师。”

“但是，我对服务您没有兴趣。蛋糕在此，请您兑现承诺吧！”宗像边说着，身体又贴近他后背了几分。这亲昵的动作使得周防腋下汗津津的，刚才闻到的香甜气味此刻简直让人晕眩。

“少耍花样！”那人的气息吹在耳后酥痒温热，直吹得周防的心神荡漾，他皱起眉一把抓住宗像的手。

“陛下，请您放开我的手！”巫师颤抖了一下，压低声不情不愿地请求道。

端着蛋糕的手，皮肤细滑微凉却相当有力道，和周防较着劲儿。正当周防想要控制住他时，宗像的另一只手绕到他胸前出其不意地抓住了那个金葫芦，用力一扯，金链子登时被扯断。

一面担心蛋糕被打翻，一面又想抓住宗像，狭窄的马背上根本施展不开。  
短短一分半钟，周防就眼睁睁地看着宗像重新跳上大福塔，并跃上旁边建筑的屋顶消失无踪了。

“cookie国的宝物丢失，这可不得了！还不快去追！”草薙出云急得好像热锅上的蚂蚁，一声令下，禁卫军统领八田美咲便带着数十名护卫去追宗像了。 

奇怪的是，他们的国王周防尊却好像并不在意那个东西，他凝视着手中的盒子，小心谨慎地打开，里面果然是一块造型精致的蓝莓蛋糕，芬芳的香气扑面而来。他吞咽了一口唾液，拿起旁边的小勺，正要开始吃，草薙惊慌地抓住了他手腕：“陛下——！万一有毒怎么办？” 

周防的脸色沉下来，他狠狠地瞪着草薙：“你也认为我会害怕中毒吗？”

“臣建议让奴婢过来先吃一口比较稳妥。”

不知道为何，一想到蛋糕要被别人先吃一口，周防的心底就窜起怒火。他黑着脸，一把推开草薙出云，大口品尝起来。果然，这块蛋糕胜过从前吃过的所有珍馐佳肴，柔滑细致的口感沿着口腔一直延伸到胃里，仿佛整个身体被这美味包裹住。周防吃完蛋糕后，心满意足地松了口气。

而国师草薙则是一张快要吓死了的表情注视着自己的王，不过所幸，他担心的事并没有发生。  
“继续前进！”周防大喝了一声，骑着马向前狂奔而去。现在他的心情非常愉悦，就像是乘风而起一般轻盈。

然而，这种愉悦感也只维持了半天而已。

当天夜里，周防尊一直处在混乱的梦境中。他坐在王座上，被两块紫水晶的光芒照耀着，那梦幻般的颜色将周围所有实物都淹没了，而那璀璨明亮的紫水晶好像有魅惑人心的魔力，使人无法移开眼睛。周防情不自禁地朝紫水晶所在的方向走去，伸出手想要碰触时，紫水晶映出了某人的脸。

刹那间，他被惊醒了。猛地从床上坐起身来，喉咙里像着了火一样难受。  
侍女立刻端上一杯桂圆蜂蜜水给他，这是周防每天晚上都要喝的东西。  
砰！  
“混蛋！这是什么东西！”  
周防刚喝了两口，忍不住勃然大怒，将银杯子砸到对面的墙上去了。

侍女哆哆嗦嗦地解释着，可是周防不信，因为那杯分明是白水。让她另外端一碗红枣牛奶羹来，并且交代多放点糖。

半分钟后，侍女端来了汤羹。  
“你放了几勺糖？”  
“三、三勺，平时都只加一勺，是您交代的多放些。”  
周防这才端了起来。谁知才喝了一口，就放下了碗，这雪白浓香的液体香味宜人，喝进嘴里却索然无味，和刚才那杯桂圆蜂蜜水一样，都如同白水一般。他脸色阴沉地凝视着寝殿角落里那座巨大的巧克力狮子樽，甚至怀疑它现在是不是也和尘土般艰涩。周防愣在那里，好半天才开了口。

“去叫草薙马上过来。”王的声音仿佛是从地狱里传来一般。  
“是！”侍女不知出了什么事，连滚带爬地赶快去通传。

周防赤裸着上身，靠在南瓜枕头上抽着烟，甚至连夹着烟的手指都在颤抖。宽大的床铺上丝被被他揉成一团，暗红色的轻纱帐幔也卷起来。周防已经不打算继续睡觉了。  
他不想承认，也无法承认。  
堂堂cookie国的国王，尝不出甜味了。

==================================

深夜，cookie宫里灯火通明。

国师草薙出云通往国王寝宫的长廊上疾行，同时被召见的还有禁卫军统领八田美咲、宰相十束多多良，灵女安娜。几个人不知道出了什么事，看着几个侍女端着各式糕点和甜品，不禁面面相觑。

周防已经起身，穿着黑色贴身棉麻长衫，披着他最喜欢的大红色纹金线丝绒锦袍。他坐在雕刻着玫瑰花案的木椅上，嘴里叼着烟，犀利的眼神掠过他们的脸。  
“你们把这些吃了，然后告诉我口感如何。“

“梅花糕，细腻软糯，很香甜啊！”首先吃完的八田，他用手帕擦去嘴角的残渣。  
“绿豆酥饼，酥脆化渣，甜味适中。”草薙吃了两口后说道。  
“坚果曲奇，很香很甜，这个是cookie国最流行的食物啊！”接下来是十束，他应该是最喜欢这种曲奇饼的人。  
“百香果青芒果茶，加了蜂蜜，非常爽口，甜而不腻。”最后是安娜。  
.........  
“是吗？很甜.......吗？”周防有些沮丧地说，他的声音沙哑低沉，足以可见他的心情多么糟糕，他盯着草薙的脸说：“可是我吃这些东西如同嚼蜡。”

“是那个巫师搞的鬼！一定是！他抢走了cookie国的宝物，所以才会这样。”听完了国王的讲述，大家陷入了惊愕的沉默中。片刻后草薙嚷了起来，“我已经吩咐人去抓他了。比起这个，治好您的失味症才是当务之急！”

“可是卫兵们向国民打听，问谁都没说没见过墨蓝色头发的巫师。”八田苦恼地说。

十束低下头看了看灵女安娜：“也许安娜会知道他到底躲在哪里。”  
周防站起身，走到安娜面前，将左手伸向她。凡是和对方肢体接触过，安娜就有办法知道对方的位置，这就是她为什么会被叫做“灵女”的原因。

安娜握住周防的手，闭上眼睛。周围的人立刻屏住呼吸，生怕会打扰她。几分钟后，她睁开了眼睛：“宗像在cookie山的圣树附近，但是你们到不了那里，圣树周围是果酱沼泽。”

周防眉间的沟壑加深了，自言自语道：“可是那家伙......是怎么过去的呢？”

“他是巫师嘛！”十束喃喃道，随即望着王：“既然我们去不了那里，就让他到cookie宫来如何？”

“哼.......他才不会那么傻。”国王冷笑着，思付片刻后说：“草薙，你和八田一起去cookie山，如果没办法把他抓回来，就问他有什么条件。我得了失味症的事，先对国民保密！”  
“是。”众人正要散去的时候，安娜却站在原地不动。  
“你想到什么了吗？”宰相十束蹲下身子问道。  
“只有那个叫宗像的巫师才能治好王的病。”灵女小声说道。  
“这是那人的巫术嘛！当然只有他才能解开。”  
草薙牵着安娜的手，离开了寝殿。

宗像礼司……  
他脸上那奇怪的笑容，还有眼神中莫名其妙的自信，说不定早就设计好了这个圈套。可是为什么他要这么做呢？

一想起他那张俊美得连女人都会嫉妒的脸，周防的心跳骤然加速了。


	9. 【尊礼】糕点师们的恶作剧 五  P3

设定：传统糕饼师尊X西式糕点师礼

宗像礼司其实并不是巫师，只是因为他的言论不被cookie国的国王接受，渐渐地被国民议论成了巫师。他来自邻国：一个名叫cake的国家，以研究甜点为生。宗像住在cookie山上，制作各种奇特的糕点，尝过他蛋糕的人都被他迷住了，甚至再也尝不出其他甜品的味道。被国民恐惧的可怕“巫术”，国王周防尊却深不以为然。

经过一番调查后，宗像礼司得知，因为国王随身佩戴的镇国之宝——金葫芦里的神秘物质才使得他不会被蛊惑。那葫芦里到底有什么东西？这一点深深地刺激了宗像的好奇心。所以，他守候在周防尊会出宫的日子，宗像决定将这个宝物弄到手。

“原来只是白糖啊！”  
宗像礼司倒了一点在小勺里，品尝了后颇为失望，他将金葫芦装进口袋里，“如果白糖是cookie国的根基，那么现在那位国王应该焦头烂额了吧！”

宗像脑海里浮现出周防尊的样子，嘴角微微上扬。那是一个比他想象的要年轻得多，英俊威武且很有气势的男人。在广场上，他望着自己的金色瞳孔里流露出掠食动物般的渴望，说明周防对他开发的蛋糕非常的有兴趣。如果他也中了巫术的话——

“宗像礼司，国王邀请您去cookie宫赴宴，关于圣物金葫芦的事，王想听听你的条件。”  
他坐在圣树上思考的时候，宽约7米的果酱沼泽对岸，来了一群衣着华丽的人。从这些人说话的口吻，宗像已经知道他们是国王派来的人。

“那个男人还真是傲慢，想谈条件竟然不亲自来吗？”宗像推了下镜架，金边眼镜泛起冷冽的光。

草薙和八田相互看了一眼，继续说道：“那么你的意思是，如果王亲自来，你就肯和他谈吗？”  
“那要看他的态度。”

“你这个邪恶的家伙！到底使了什么巫术，让我们的王得了失味症！唔——！”八田怒不可遏地吼道，草薙连忙捂住他的嘴：如果让他知道了王的事，岂不是更加有恃无恐？！

咦？  
这正是刚才宗像也在思考的事。他低下头强忍着笑意，对沼泽对岸的众人说道：“你叫那家伙亲自来，我自然会治好他！”

“竟然叫王那家伙，太放肆了！”  
“好了！好了！我们先回禀王再说吧！“  
草薙拉着骂骂咧咧地八田，慢慢下山去了。  
宗像从圣树上摘下一颗未成熟的果实，掰开坚硬的外壳露出里面的果肉。用食指挑起那些褐色的果冻状物质放进嘴里，他立刻皱起了眉：“国王平时都吃这种东西吗？如果让他再也吃不到这个，他恐怕会一怒之下把cookie山夷为平地吧！”

不能让他这么做。  
宗像礼司住在这座山上还有个重要的原因，他最喜欢的大福石也盛产在这里，那种半软的透明晶莹剔透的石头，剥开外壳后里面是软糯的、具有馥郁香味的食物，而且在打开石块前，是不会知道里面有什么口味的，这对于宗像来说本身就极具有吸引力。

说到医治周防尊，宗像的脸颊上泛起薄薄的红晕。治疗的方法虽没有什么见不得人，可是一想到是那个男人，心里竟有些七上八下。

===========================

第二天，周防尊便出发前往cookie山，为了不惊动国民，他不顾国师草薙出云的强烈反对，执意只身前往。尝不出甜味的饮食，对于他来说简直生不如死。

中午上山，是因为这时间气温高，山路走起来也比较松软，林间弥漫着巧克力和牛奶的芬芳。这座cookie山本身也是取之不尽的财富，不管是泥土还是岩石，在年成不好的时节都可以作为食物。前天的祭祀活动，其实也是为了答谢cookie山的馈赠。

作为国王，周防尊是第一次一个人上山。他穿着一身大红色轻便的常服，纽扣上的宝石在阳光的照射下熠熠生辉。想到那个阴险的男人会不会又有什么新的花招等着他，他就不悦地皱起眉头。前面不到十米就到果酱沼泽了，当他注意到宗像已经在路边等他的时候，不由大吃一惊。

“你不害怕我派人来抓你吗？”  
“阁下如果认为能抓到我，就不会来cookie山见我了吧！”  
“伶牙俐齿的家伙！”周防走到他的面前，昂起下巴毫不客气地说道：”把金葫芦还给我。”  
“其实你只是想要里面的白糖而已吧！”宗像挑起眼角，微笑着说。

周防注视着他，潋紫色的双眼清冽美丽，毫不畏惧他国王的身份笔直地注视着他。深蓝色风衣穿得很整齐，纽扣和腰带还有坠饰上，都镶嵌着紫色的水晶石。他已经想起来了，连续两天夜里梦见的紫水晶其实是宗像的眼睛。

他舔了下嘴唇说道：“我是因为失去了它，才得了失味症的。只要你把它还给我，要什么条件尽管提。”

“那我要你的王位呢？”  
“......”周防的脸颊抽搐了一下，瞪着他的眼神凶狠起来。

“哦呀哦呀，竟然当真了！这是开玩笑的。”见他那副样子，宗像不由地想笑。寒暄到此为止，他终于正色说道：“如果我能治好你的失味症，你愿意把这个金葫芦给我吗？”

“你是什么意思？别拐弯抹角，一次说清楚吧！”周防将视线移向远方，一直和宗像对视他担心自己会陷入幻觉。

“cookie国引以为豪的点心，味道甜得令人发指。这都是因为口味太重的国王你，掌握着金葫芦造成的，如果你愿意交出它，我可以马上治好你的失味症。”

“你这家伙.......”  
虽然很不情愿承认，可是如果坚持己见，其结果恐怕是宗像还给他金葫芦，他也无法找回从前的味觉，周防的脸色渐渐阴沉下来。  
忽然，他一把抓住宗像礼司的手，盯着宗像的脸低吼道：“那就少啰嗦！现在，马上治好我！”

宗像先是愣了一下，他发现周防的大手如钳子一样攥住他的手腕，根本没可能脱身，他惊愕地说道：“现在？在这里？”

“对！就在这，你别想再耍花招！”  
周防的脸近在眼前，虽然表情很可怕，可是眼神中却透着焦虑，仿佛比起失味症更担心让他再次跑掉。

没想到王也会露出这种表情，凝视着他的眼睛，宗像的脸忽然红了。随着心跳骤然加快，他清了清嗓子说：“那么，我要开始了。”

那张俊脸因为尴尬、害羞还有苦恼各种复杂情绪的混合，现在呈现出堪称娇媚的表情，长睫毛颤动着，慢慢凑近周防的脸。但是还没等到那樱红色薄唇碰到自己，周防就已经无法忍耐了。将他紧紧地搂在怀里，吮住唇瓣狠狠地亲吻着，舌头横扫他口中的每一个角落，几乎要宗像的呼吸夺走一般，贪婪且狂野地汲取着他的津液。

好甜，好甜啊......  
那甘美的滋味从口中慢慢流向心田，周防全身的细胞似乎都缓过劲儿来，重新获得了能量。他搂住宗像揉搓着，大手胡乱扯开他的衣服，在那片裸露出来的雪白皮肤上亲吻着。宗像被他的热情弄得头脑发昏，隔着裤子都能感觉到男人的欲望多么炙热，全身被撩拨得几乎麻痹。

“周防！周防！”  
正在心旷神怡之际，周防尊听见有个声音在喊他，那声音时远时近且非常焦急，他不得不抬起头望向天空——

==================================

“周防.......够了！别舔了！” 

宗像揪住男人的红色头发，难受地抗议着。几分钟前，他迷迷糊糊地感觉到胸口传来的阵阵酥痒，原来是周防正吮咬他的乳首，大概是被玩弄吮吸了好一会儿，乳尖部分已经有些刺痛了。

“唔？”周防望着宗像朦胧的睡眼，终于意识到刚才原来是一场梦，可是嘴里的甜味为什么那么真实呢。那颗晶莹粉嫩的红珠正在眼前，被唾液润泽后连乳晕都变成了娇艳的红色，这么近的距离甚至连围绕着细小乳孔的褶皱纹理都看得十分清楚，周防揽过宗像的腰紧贴着自己，他发现抵在自己腹部的明明是......

“住手！周防！唔.......！”  
当周防再次将那乳首纳入口中时，宗像浑身颤抖着叫出声，那温热的舌头重重扫过乳尖，强硬地将勃起的乳头按压下去，然后再用力吸出.......男人的身体在早晨是很敏感的，怎堪如此挑逗。渐渐地，宗像后腰软了下去。

“为什么.......那么甜呢？”  
周防终于肯放开那颗被嘬得几乎破皮的肉粒，疑惑地看着宗像。  
“哈？你说什么？一大早的，你这是发什么疯？”  
宗像更是一头雾水，急促地喘息着。考虑到两人的工作，从没有在早上做过。可是现在，身体已经被撩拨成这样——

“我想尝尝别的。”  
“你、你等一下！”  
还没等宗像拉住他，周防的身子就潜下去了。透过被单的光线很暗，依然能清楚地看到宗像已经完全勃起了，他握住那滚烫的茎身，毫不犹豫地将那粉紫色的肉冠纳入口中，柔软的舌头一遍遍擦过敏感的冠股沟，执拗地顶开小小的细缝，汲取缓缓溢出的粘液。

“呀！不行，周防......”  
性器面对周防突如其来的爱抚，宗像实在难以招架，断断续续的呻吟声夹着软软的尾音。强烈的快感沿着脊椎刺激着大脑，每一个细胞都在战栗。他全身烧得厉害，情不自禁地抬起大腿夹住周防的脑袋，让人不知道这是要拒绝还是在邀请。

他右手揽住宗像的大腿，另一着手顺着茎身滑动着，每次轻轻按揉下面囊袋里的玉丸都能宗像浑身激颤不已，周防真是爱极了这可爱的反应。  
其实周防的大脑并没有完全从梦境中清醒过来，在梦中吻了宗像后立刻感觉到了甜味，按照这个逻辑，宗像的体液也许就是恢复他味觉的解药。虽然这种解释过于情色，不过现在的周防似乎更愿意接受这个推测。

“放开......周防！要、要射了......！快、放开我！”  
下半身又酸又麻，宗像难受得左右摆着头，紧紧抓住被角手在发抖，断断续续地叫着周防的名字。得到这个讯号，周防攥住肉茎的手忽然向下滑动，让开阖的小孔完全暴露出来，最后这一记用力吮吸，宗像全身僵直挺出腰。过度地欢愉刺激濡湿了他的眼角，身体痉挛般地颤抖着。  
他大口地喘息着，肉体确实舒畅地达到高潮，可是心里却很气愤。他拍了拍被子那隆起的部分，那里面藏着周防的脑袋，脱力地喊着：“喂，快出来啊！”

周防放开渐渐软下去的肉块，从被子里坐起身，一副欲求不满的表情望着满脸是汗的宗像。

“你——全部吞下去了？”宗像一脸不敢相信地看着他。  
“很甜……”  
“哈？周防……你难道中了邪吗？”  
“真是啰嗦！再来享受一下！”  
“喂！不行了.......我不！唔.......”  
丝毫不理会宗像的反抗，周防将他的双腿架在肩上，将自己涨得发疼的阴茎抵在他轻颤的穴口戳弄了几下，顶开熟透的蕾心一路插入到最深处，在宗像的身体里再一次掀起情欲的狂潮。

为了圣诞节的回礼，宗像还准备了新口味的蛋糕。可是现在被周防如此不懂节制地索求着，再给他蛋糕岂不是要自我毁灭吗？不过，他已经没有精力再去懊恼了。

周防咬紧后槽牙，坚硬的肉刃狠狠地刺进肉穴，宗像的身体仿佛被生生破开般颤抖着，流脂般细滑白皙的胸口剧烈起伏着，汗水随之滑动至小腹。他哽咽着承受着男人带来的疼痛和欢愉，全身泛起如同即将盛开的海棠花般淫魅的颜色。周防掐住他的腰，每一次动作都能感觉到那温热肉腔里在奋力绞紧，他的喉咙里发出一阵阵舒服的低吼声。

“可、可以了......真是的！你、你到底是怎么了.....！”  
宗像此刻已经无法控制理智了，肉体沉溺在情欲中只想达到快感的顶点，他搂住周防的脊背，嗓子都哑了。  
“再等一下！”

今天恐怕不能去店里了，周防心里暗暗地想。  
当然。  
他绝不会告诉宗像，因为宗像睡前的那个警告，他才做了这个荒诞无稽的梦。他也不会告诉宗像，这才是他尝过的最甘甜的部分。  
只能说，男人任性的地方，有时只可意会不可言传。

【祝尊礼2020新年快乐！祝小伙伴们2020新年快乐！】


End file.
